Love the Past!
by CherRyeowook
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu,"/"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Kenapa menutup matamu? Bukalah!/Perang Konoha yang menyebabkan luka dalam yang tragis untuk Sakura/Akankah Sakura kembali mempercayai Sasuke kembali lagi?/Special SaversContents : TomatCeri


Semua warga Konoha –hampir semuanya berlumuran darah. Banyak ninja yang terluka akibat perang ini. Yah, Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-4! Semua orang sangat menginginkan ini semua berhenti sekarang juga. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, dan desa lainnya yang berasal dari Negara lain juga ikut berperang untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya atau dicintainya. Juga melindungi apa yang memang harus dilindunginya, jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang yang jahat.

Orang jahat! Yah, orang jahat yang dimaksud adalah seorang keturunan dari klan yang dulu –dulu terhormat di kalangan klan yang membangun Konohagakure. UCHIHA! Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang mereka? Mereka adalah salah satu yang membangun Konoha. Manusia juga pasti menginginkan itu semua, sifat untuk memiliki dan untuk menguasai dunia ini.

Menguasai dunia? Bukan 'kah itu sangat mustahil? Kali ini Uchiha Madara pun ingin menguasai Konoha dengan memanfaatkan kepercayaan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan keturunan klan Uchiha yang terakhir yang ada di Konoha. Semua orang tahu itu! Tapi, mereka memandangnya rendah, kagum, tertarik, dan lainnya –yang sesuai dengan perasaan kita.

Sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke harus mengetahui sesuatu yang dia mulai sadari di hatinya yang terdalam tentang perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

**Love the Past!**

**Choi Dong Hee**

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura sekarang sedang berusaha untuk mengobati orang yang terluka di tenda pengawasan. Dia mulai kesusahan dengan banyaknya yang terluka di tenda itu. Mulai dari mengambil perban dan alat-alat lainnya yang sudah dia dan beberapa orang siapkan. Perang mulai sampai puncaknya. Banyak Zetsu putih yang menyerang Konoha dan ada beberapa dari Zetsu putih yang sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam daerah tenda pengawasan.

"Sakura, bisa kau ikut membantu di luar sana?" tanya Shizune.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan keluar tendanya untuk mencari orang yang terluka. Peristiwa ini sudah bisa di tebak seperti apa.

Di luar, Sakura melihat seorang anak perempuan yang lucu. Sakura pun mendekatinya. "Hai, adik kecil! Sedang apa? Di luar berbahaya," kata Sakura.

"Ah! Anda Haruno Sakura, 'kan?" tanyanya. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"SAKURA!" teriak Karin –yang juga membantu Sakura. Dia ada di Konoha karena pernah Sakura membawanya ke Konoha bersama Kakashi. Karin sekarang membantu Konoha.

"Ada apa? Jangan teriak," ucap Sakura sambil mulai menggendong anak kecil tadi.

"Hmm… Naruto mulai bergerak. Dia membutuhkan bantuan, aku akan ke sana," kata Karin. "Kau mau ikut? Banyak yang ikut ke dalam peperangan kali ini," ajak Karin.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. Sakura pun menurunkan anak kecil tadi, berjalan ke dalam tenda, meminta izin supaya bisa mengikuti perang kali ini, dan mulai berlari mengikuti yang lainnya –yang sudah siap berperang bahkan membantu.

"Tim medis semua sudah siap," kata Sakura.

Mereka semua yang siap membantu pun mulai pergi ke arah panggilan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sekarang sedang merenungkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tadi, tiba-tiba saja Kiba bersama Akamaru, Shino, dan Kakashi mengatakan kalau dia baru saja dimanfaatkan oleh Madara. Kakashi mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan, Kakashi mengatakan kalau Naruto –sahabatnya di Tim 7 dan Itachi baru saja bertarung bersama Nagato dan Bee.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Madara ingin memanfaatkanmu untuk peperangan ini," kata Kakashi meyakinkan Sasuke. "Dan nyawa teman-temanmu kali ini berbahaya Sasuke. Naruto dan Bee –Jinchuriki ekor delapan sedang bertarung bersama Itachi dan Nagato –Pain. Asal kau tahu, Naruto akan melakukan apa saja untuk memenangkan peperangan ini. Itachi! Tanyalah pada Itachi tentang masa lalu yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha dan kebenaran dari peperangan ini. Dan Kabuto-lah yang mengerakkan Itachi dan orang-orang yang sudah mati di masa lalu. Terlebih lagi Madara tahu akan itu," lanjut Kakashi menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sasuke yang kaget dengan perkataan Kakashi –gurunya di masa lalu. "Bagaimana mungkin Itachi yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi. Sepintar-pintarnya klan Uchiha, mereka juga tahu akan jurus terlarang itu.

"Tidak! Orochimaru menggunakan tubuh Kabuto untuk memanfaatkan kau dan Madara," lanjut –lagi Kakashi. Kiba dan Shino yang mendengar itu pun sedikit kaget. Walaupun begitu, mereka tahu maksud dari peperangan ini. Yaitu, menguasai dunia ninja yang sekarang.

"Lebih baik, kau memilih Sasuke! Memilih antara hidup atau mati? Naruto atau Madara? Kisah klan-mu yang sebenarnya atau seseorang yang berarti untukmu sekarang ini juga?" lanjut Kakashi supaya Sasuke memilih yang benar. "Sebagai mantan gurumu, aku sudah mengatakan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Kakashi. Setelah, mengucapkan semua itu Kakashi, Kiba bersama Akamaru, dan Shino langsung pergi –meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bimbang.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sasuke masih saja menimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan. _Sakura?_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai melakukan kegiatan di tengah peperangan. Membantu orang-orang yang terluka, setelah dia keluar dari tenda pengawasannya. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya terhenti pada semua objek yang sangat dia rindukan dari dulu, objek itu mendekati warga Konoha. Sakura seakan ingin menangis melihatnya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti pandangan Sakura langsung mengikuti objek yang dilihat Sakura. Naruto dan semua warga yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya membulatkan matanya –kaget.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mulai mendekati Sakura dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sasuke langsung memeluknya sangat erat. "Sakura? Maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke pelan. Walaupun, Sakura masih mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ingat, JELAS! Semua yang melihat hanya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Sementara, Sakura yang dipeluk saat ini sangat merah pada wajahnya.

"Sasuke? Apa kau akan membantu kami melawan Madara?" tanya Kakashi yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sakura. "Ya, aku akan membantu kalian semua," kata Sasuke meyakinkan semua orang yang melihat kedatangannya. Semua orang mulai bersorak-sorai ketika mengetahui sang Uchiha bungsu mau membantu mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo! Kita langsung pergi ke tempat –sarang Madara berada," teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua –yang ingin melawan Madara sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Sasuke mulai memasukki ruangan itu, membuka pintunya. Naruto dan lainnya mengikutinya dari belakang, bahkan sang ninja medis muda Konoha juga ikut dalam melawan Madara. Di sana terlihat Madara yang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Sekarang, kau berkhianat, Sasuke?" tanya Madara.

"Cih! Aku sudah mendengar cerita dari Itachi," kata Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Wah! Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Madara.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke.

"Owh! Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua maunya apa?" tanya Madara dengan wajah tanpa dosa seperti wajahnya ketika menjadi Tobi.

"Tentu saja, BERTARUNG melawanmu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Madara. Sasuke pun mulai menyerang Madara, bahkan yang lainnya ikut membantu.

Sakura yang merasa diperlukan pun, ikut membantu memukul Madara dan berhasil. Tapi, seperkian detik, tangan Sakura di tahan oleh Madara. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan Madara. Naruto ke belakang tubuh Madara dan mulai memukulnya. Madara makin mempererat tangannya ke tangan Sakura.

"Ugh~!" rintih Sakura.

"SIALAN KAU, MADARA!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sedikit membiru karena Madara. Madara hanya mendecih. Dalam sekejap, Madara langsung memukul badan Sakura. Sakura mulai memukul tanah yang dipijak oleh Madara dan retak –terbelah menjadi dua. Madara kembali mendecih –seakan meremehkan Sakura. Sasuke melayangkan pedang _Kusanagi_-nya. Madara menghindar.

Sakura lengah –lagi dan mengalami pukulan telak untuk perutnya. Madara melemparkan kunainya dan tepat sasaran –hampir mengenai jantung Sakura. Sakura terdiam, semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam. Sasuke menggeram marah. Naruto melafalkan _jutsu_-nya.

Madara lengah dan dia terlempar ke dimensi oleh _Mangekyou Sharingan Matahari_-nya. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan darah dari matanya. "Dia sudah mati! Itu jurus terlarang yang kugunakan untuk membuatnya mati di dimensi yang berbeda karena siksaan," kata Sasuke. Tak lama, semua orang diam, Sasuke jatuh pingsan di samping Sakura yang terengah-engah. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya kalian harus melaporkan ini ke Tsunade-_sama_," kata Sakura.

"Tap—"

"Pergilah, aku dan Sasuke akan menyusul kalian semua," kata Sakura sedikit terengah-engah sambil berusaha berdiri. Tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun, semua orang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang –hampir mati.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu," kata Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus. Sasuke kemudian, membalas genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," balas Sasuke. Perlahan, Sakura menutup matanya dan itu membuat Sasuke panic. "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Kenapa menutup matamu? Bukalah!" kata Sasuke pelan sambil perlahan ikut menutup matanya –yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah.

Tsunade, Shizune, beberapa ninja medis, dan teman-teman Konoha sampai di tempat persembunyian Madara. Mereka semua terkejut melihat posisi Sasuke dan Sakura, dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura, menggenggam sangat erat dan Sasuke yang seperti sedang memeluk Sakura dari arah yang aneh. Mereka membuat pikiran mereka, yang terpenting menyembuhkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka mulai bergerak untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sangat sekarat. Dan mulai menyembuhkan keadaan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA (Kamar 15 )**

Seorang gadis kini hanya diam memandangi keadaan alam yang berada di luar kamarnya. Sesekali, dia tersenyum mendengar ocehan sahabat-sahabatnya itu_._ Disebelahnya, seorang lelaki sedang duduk manis di ranjangnya sendiri –dia sekamar dengan sang gadis.

"_TEME_~! Jangan diam saja, dong!" seru Naruto –yang langsung mendapat jitakan pada kepalanya dari Ino.

"Diamlah, _Dobe_! Ini rumah sakit," peringat Sasuke. "Kau mau dibunuh sama Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang _innocent_.

"Oh, oh! Aku tau kau menyukainya," bisik Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'aku-tidak-menyukai-nya, _baka-dobe_'. Naruto hanya nyegir.

"Hinata-_chan_, bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Naruto? Dia 'kan _BAKA_," kata Sakura dengan penekanan di kata '_baka_'. Semua yang ada di sana hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju –kecuali, Hinata.

"Huwwwaaaaa~! Saku-_chan_, kau kejam sekali!" teriak Naruto sambil pura-pura –akting menangis. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto. Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya ketika, melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang berlebihan. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Mereka berisik, ya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," singkat Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka, kau mau kembali ke Konoha! Kurasa ini karena Naruto, 'kan?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatapnya.

"Hn, mungkin! Tapi, ada alasan lain," jawab Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Argh~! _Tou-san_, ajari aku lagi, ya," kata seorang anak lelaki pada seorang pria dewasa yang tengah duduk manis di bawah pohon –meneduhkan tubuhnya.

"Eh, 'kan tadi sudah," jawabnya sekenanya. Anak kecil itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya. "Oh, sekarang! Sei, kamu jadi mengikuti _Kaa-san_, ya," kata pria dewasa. Sang anak hanya nyegir. Sei –anak lelaki itu pun mendekati ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_, sangat mencintai _Kaa-san_, ya?" tanya Sei.

"Iya," jawab pria dewasa itu.

"_Kaa-san_ sangat cantik, ya, _Tou-san_! Aku jadi jatuh cinta sama _Kaa-san_," kata Sei.

"Oh, kamu tidak akan bisa, Sei," jawab pria dewasa itu. Sei hanya tertawa kecil –melihat reaksi ayahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sei-_kun_!" panggil seorang wanita dewasa di sekitar pohon. "Ayo pulang! Jangan berlatih terus! Sei-_kun_ masih kecil, Sasuke-_kun_! Umurnya baru lima tahun lebih," kata wanita itu.

"Tapi, _Kaa-san_… Aku sudah bisa jurus _chidori_, lho," kata Sei dengan semangat. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya sangat semangat. Sei langsung berjalan duluan –mendahului ayah dan ibunya.

"Sakura, biarkan saja! Aku akan membalas masa lalu yang dulu sangat kesepian itu. Bukan hanya memanjakannya saja, aku juga akan membantu Sei menjadi tumbuh kuat tanpa rasa benci dan balas dendam. Dia harus hidup dengan sehat dan kuat," kata Sasuke –pria dewasa tadi.

"Yah, aku tau itu! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura –wanita dewasa itu.

"_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_! Ayo cepat!" teriak Sei dari kejauhan.

"Iya," teriak Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke dengan sembarangan. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya mengikutinya –dengan sedikit tarikan dari Sakura. Yah, hanya SEDIKIT!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uwaaaah~! Aku membuat cerita yang aneh! Kyaaa~! Aneh banget! Oh, ya… Ini khusus untuk Sasuke's Birthday (Maaf, ini terlambat. Ehehe~…) Dan untuk SaversContest : TomatCeri!

Maaf, kalau ada OOC-nya! Memang aneh, ya! Ini one-shoot pertamaku! Aku tidak akan banyak omong, mending langsung saja, ya!

Satu kata saja!

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
